You're Mine
by hamano misaki
Summary: Cinta.. satu kata yang sulit dipahami Cinta mudah jika kita memahaminya Cinta sulit jika kita tak mengertinya Mungkin kita telah salah mengartikan cinta Cinta memang buta ? tapi tak sebuta mata dikegelapan Ketika aku mencintaimu Aku yakin kau lah orangnya.. haehyuk haemin kyumin
1. Chapter 1

BE MINE

Cast :

• Lee Dong Hae

• Lee Hyuk Jae

• Cho Kyuhyun

• Lee Sungmin

• And other

haehyuk _ kyumin

Rate : T

Genre : romance, drama

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Warning :GS, abal, tidak sesuai EYD, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sempurna, penuh kekurangan, penggambaran tokoh tidak sesuai cerita dll.

Dont Like Dont Read

**Cinta.. satu kata yang sulit dipahami**

**Cinta mudah jika kita memahaminya**

**Cinta sulit jika kita tak mengertinya**

**Mungkin kita telah salah mengartikan cinta**

**Cinta memang buta ? tapi tak sebuta mata dikegelapan**

**Ketika aku mencintaimu**

**Aku yakin kau lah orangnya..**

Chapter_1

Lee donghae, seorang namja yang sangat terkenal disekolahnya. Tampan mempunyai daya tarik yang luar biasa, mempesona. Dia adalah namja dengan segudang prestasi, juga menyandang status sebagai Presiden School. Siapa pun pasti mengenalnya dia yang memiliki banyak penggemar dari para yoeja disekolahnya. Tetapi meskipun memiliki segudang prestasi disekolahnya dia tetaplah remaja yang yang tak luput dari kata 'kenakalan remaja' dia memiliki dua kehidupan yang berlawanan.

Cho kyuhyun, dia adalah sahabat baik Donghae segala sesuatu tentang Donghae tetang bagaimana Donghae menjalani hidupnya dialah orang yang paling tahu. Dia seorang namja yang memiliki daya tarik yang sangat luar biasa dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata walaupun banyak yang meragukannya karna begitu tidak peka dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Walaupun terkesan cuek tapi banyak yeoja yang menyukainya bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia namja sok playboy yang tidak peka.

Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk adalah seorang yeoja yang manis dan cukup terkenal disekolahnya dia adalah yeoja yang sering ceplas ceplos sana sini dia sangat supel dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah yeoja yang sangat dewasa dalam hal pemikiran,, tak urung banyak orang yang senang dengannya tapi ada juga sebagian yang malah kurang suka dengan sikapnya terutama Donghae yang agak sedikit risih dengan sikapnya. Tapi, semua berbanding terbalik karna Eunhyuk malah sangat menyukai Donghae.

Lee sungmin, dia adalah sahabat baik dari Eunhyuk seorang yeoja yang cantik dan imut-imut dikenal dengan sebutan priencess aegyo degan wajah kelincinya. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya tapi dia juga adalah yeoja yang sangat cerewet.

"Huaahh,, kyeopta ! Lee Sungmin wae wae waeyoo, waeyoo orang yang bernama Lee Donghae itu kenapa sangat tampan." ucap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang berolah raga

"Aegyoo ! sudah seribu kali aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut mu hari ini" jawab Sungmin yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat karib Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi juga ikut menemani Eunhyuk dengan setia memperhatikan Donghae dengan nada yang menandakan dirinya sangat bosan

"Hya.. tapi aku benarkan !" ucapnya lagi dengan seringai kebanggaannya

"Arra..arra.. terserah kau sajalah, aku lapar ! mau ikut makan denganku atau tetap disini dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting ini"

"Hya.. ini sangat penting tahu ! lagi pula apa yang ada diotakmu itu hanya makan ha ? kau sudah terlalu gendut kelinci jelek"

"Penting apanya ? memangnya kau bisa kenyang dengan hanya memandangnya ? mengajakku membolos jam pelajaran hanya untuk melihat ini setelah ini kau harus meneraktir aku makan ! dan juga jelek ? gendut ? hey siapa yang kau bilang jelek dan gendut aku ini bunny ming~ dan aku sangat cantik semua namja terpesona melihat kecantikanku lagi pula aku hanya gendut sedikit dan ini masih bisa dibilang langsing tahu..ish!" jelas Sungmin panjang sambil mendesis kesal, mendengar itu Eunhyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya

"_Nde.. nde.. arraseo_ ! tapi, kau ada benarnya aku bisa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya.." pikirnya kemudian sambil tersenyum sendiri

"_Mwoyaa_ !"

"Hehehehe" dia malah nyengir sendiri

"Aishh,, aku lapar cepatlah" rengekya lagi

"Sebentar lagi aku masih belum puas memandangnya"

"_Aegyoo_,, seandainya aku tau kau akan mengajakku kemari aku tidak akan ikut dengan mu tadi !" ucapnya sambil meratapi nasibnya yang malang itu

"Aishh kau berlebihan bukannya kau setiap minggu menemaniku kemari,, apa yang kau sesali sih"

Sungmin terdiam sedang memikirkan sesuatu mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama ini

"Aiisshh kau benar setiap minggu tepatnya hari kamis jam pelajaran 3 & 4 kau selalu mengajakku membolos kemari,, dengan alasan utama mengajakku kekantin tapi selalu terhenti ditengah jalan tepatnya didepan ruang olah raga,, aishh.. aku baru sadar kau menipu ku selama ini" ucap sungmin yang baru sadar akan kebodohannya

"Aishh.. ayo kekantin" ajaknya kemudian

"_Mwo_ ! kau sudah bosan melihatnya bukannya tadi kau bilang.. !" ucap Sungmin yang heran tiba-tiba Eunhyuk langsung mengajakknya kekantin padahal baru saja dia bilang belum puas melihat namja-nya itu dan kemudian melirik kearah ruang olah raga yang mulai sepi karna sudah bubar

"Aish pantas saja !" lanjutnya kemudian ..

"Hae-ah coba kau lihat gadis itu selalu memandangmu.. _aegyoo_ ! sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu" Kyuhyun mulai berkata karna matanya melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Eunhyuk yang sedang lewat didepan kelas mereka dengan mata yang tidak lepas tatapannya pada Donghae

"Aishh diam kau setan evil.. biarkan saja aku tidak peduli"

"Hya.. bagaimana kau bisa tidak peduli dengan gadis yang menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak akan peduli dengan orang yang hanya mempermalukan aku seperti itu"

"Mempermalukan ? maksud mu ?"

"Menatap ku seperti itu setiap saat,, dan memberi tahu seluruh dunia kalau dia sangat menyukaiku dan juga menceritakan semua hal yang dia tahu tentang aku pada setiap orang apa itu tidak membuatku malu ? dia sungguh memalukan kau tau, aku sangat jijik padanya"

"_Mwo_ ! haha itu tandanya dia amat teramat dan sangat amat mencintaimu"

"Cinta ? cih.. aku bahkan amat teramat dan sangat amat membencinya" ucapnya kasar lalu menjauh dari teman evilnya itu

"Hae apa kau yakin ?" ucapnya sambil mengikuti Donghae yang terus berjalan

"Sangattt yakin !"

"Kalau begitu dia untukku bagaimana ?"

"_Mwo_"

"_Mwo_ ! apa maksudmu _mwo_ ?"

"Tidak,, aku hanya kasian padamu mengapa kau tertarik pada gadis aneh seperti itu"

"Oh tuhan Lee Donghae ! kau benar-benar tidak membuka matamu,, dia gadis yang begitu cantik dan sexy pula hanya kau yang tidak menyukainya ! hampir seluruh anak laki-laki disekolah kita ini sangat menyukainya,, harusnya aku yang meragukan mu mengapa sampai kau tidak menyukainya"

"Kau hanya tidak tau ! dia selalu membuatku malu bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya" ucap Donghae memanas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Hae-ah saranghae ! jadilah kekasihku!" kata-kata itu terlontar saja dari bibir yeoja bernama Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

Tidak sadar atau tidak waras dia mengatakan itu semua ditengah lapangan bola ketika Donghae tengah bermain bola semua mata tertuju pada mereka sekaligus kagum dengan Eunhyuk yang dengan nekatnya menyatakan cinta ketika kegiatan bermain bola berlangsung, riuh suara seluruh murid yang sedang berada dilapangan tersebut terdengar

"Sudah lah Hae terima saja lah haha" ledek salah satu temannya

"Aegyoo.. manisnya ! Hae kau akan menyesal tidak menerimanya" sahut temannya yang lain

Suara sahut menyahut dari teman-teman sekelas Donghae yang tengah menghentikan permainan bolanya tadi makin banyak terdengar

Wajah Donghae seketika saja memerah menahan malu,, bagaimana tidak malu dengan kelakuan gadis yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu bisa-bisanya menyatakan cinta begitu saja saat dirinya tengah bermain bola,, dan lagi dia merasa dirinya menjadi bahan ejekkan teman-temannya.

Donghae masih terdiam kaku menatap yeoja yang masih berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan penuh harap yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hya.. apa kau tidak tahu malu hah ?"ucapnya ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan bola

"Hae~" lirik eunhyuk melemah saat namja itu pergi dengan wajah yang kesal bahkan teramat kesal

Sakit.. bahkan sangat sakit. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut menahan sakit yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak hatinya terasa seperti tersayat-sayat oleh silet yang tanpa henti mengoreskan luka. Sambil memandangi punggung donghae yang telah jauh meninggalkannya. Bulir air mata telah berhasil lolos dikedua pelupuk matanya membuat genangan air itu turun semakin deras meski tak terdengar suara isakan, kenapa masih saja begitu sakit rasanya walupun sudah sering dia diperlakukam donghae seperti itu sudah sering pula dia mendengar penolakkna Donghae terhadaap dirinya.

"Hyukkie gwencana !" terdengar suara yeoja yang sangat lembut menghampirinya dan menepuk dadanya lembut

"Nde,, gwencana ming~" jawabnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang telah membanjiri pipinya itu seraya mulai menyunggingkan senyumannya kembali

"Babo-ya kau yeoja terbodoh yang pernah kutemui" ucapnya mulai memarahi sahabatnya itu

"Aku tahu ming~" jawabnya lirih

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih saja melakukan kebodohanmu itu hah !" marahnya semakin menjadi-jadi

"Aku mencintainya ming, ak..aku.. hiks.."isakkan itu mulai tercipta dari mulutnya membuat kedua matanya kembali tergenangi air

"Hyukkie berhentilah menhyakiti dirimu sendiri" suara itu melembut seraya mulai memeluk sahabatnya itu memberikan ketenganagn disana

"Hiks..ming..hiks..hikss" tangisnya mulai menjadi-jadi

"Hya..baru menyakiti seseorang eoh !" serang kyuhyun pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berada diatap sekolah terus memandangi kebawah, tepatnya dilapangan bola dimana ada pertunjukkan seorang sahabat yang mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"..." dia tidak menjawab dan terus menatap kebawah sampai kedua sahabat itu menghilang,, lalu kemudian barulah menatap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang teramat kesal.

"Hya.. kenapa menatapku seperti itu ! bahkan tatapan itu lebih menyeramkan dari wajah setanku" umpat kyuhyun

"Aku sedang marah,, kenapa yeoja sialan itu tidak berhenti membuatku kesal. Apa dia hidup hanya untuk membuatku kesal, apa dia diciptakan Tuhan hanya untuk mengganggu hidupku" Donghae mulai berteriak dan naasnya yang diteriaki adalah Kyuhyun

"Hyaa.. mana aku tahu ! tanyakan saja pada Tuhan" Kyuhyun juga ikut meneriaki sahabatnya itu

"Hya.. kenapa meneriakkiku !"

"Kau yang meneriakkiku duluan, lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa bersyukur ha ? dia itu yeoja yang mencintaimu itu dia sangat cantik dan terkenal disekolah ini.."

"Bersyukur katamu ? apa yang harus kusyukuri ha ? persetan dengan kecantikan dan ketenarannya dia hanya benalu untuk hidupku..!"

Jadilah mereka beradu mulut diatap sekolah dengan saling berteriak satu sama lain.

~BRUKKK

"Awhh _appo_ !" cicit dua orang yang telah bertabrakan secara bersamaan

"Hya.. kau punya mata kan kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong mentang-mentang badanmu tinggi kau sampai tidak melihat makhluk kecil seperti aku hah"umpat seorang yeoja yang sudah menjadi korban tabrakan antar tubuh tadi

"Hya.. kenapa berteriak seperti itu pada ku ! kau saja yang terlau kecil jadi tidak bisa melihat,, lagi pula kalau berjalan harusnya kau jangan menunduk itu salahmu tahu !"

"_Mwo_ ! kau menyalahkan aku hah ? salahkan badan mu yang terlalu tinggi itu,, lagi pula apa aku harus berjalan sambil terus menengadah keatas hah ! kau gila ya ?"

"Kau bilang aku apa ? Kau itu yang gila tahu.. pokoknya kau yang salah"

"Kau yang salah,, seenaknya saja menyalahkan aku..changkaman ka..kau ?"

"_Mwo_ ? Aku apa ? Aku tampan eoh ? itu sudah pasti" ucap sang namja dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewanya

"_Mwo-yaa ? Hya_.. kau ini temannya Lee Donghae yang tidak tahu diri itukan"

"_Hya_.. siapa yang kau bilang tidak tahu diri ha ?"

"Lee Donghae kau dan teman mu yang bernama Lee Donghae itu sama-sama tidak tahu diri !"

"_Mwo_ ! kau itu yang tidak tahu diri bukannya minta maaf dan bersyukur menabrak orang yang diciptakan Tuhan paling tampan sedunia ini, malah marah-marah. Dan soal Donghae dia hmm... kurasa memang sedikit tidak tahu diri..!" kembali dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tingkat dewa itu membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin muntah seketika

"Haaa.. bahkan temannya sendiri juga mengatainya tidak tahu diri ! teman macam apa kau ? bukankah itu yang namanya tidak tahu diri ? kalian berdua sama saja sama-sama tidak tahu diri !"

"_Hya_.. jangan bicara sembarangan !"

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan,, kau lah yang dari tadi bicara sembarangan mengatai dirimu sendiri tampan ? Oh Tuhan apa kau tidak punya cermin dirumahmu ? bahkan cicak pun bengek ingin muntah mendengar ucapan mu itu"

"Ish.. apa kau bilang ! apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku ha ? aku Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata sehingga membuat seluruh _yeoja_ diseluruh dunia meleleh karnanya !" marahnya dengan tetap mempertahankan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewanya

"Mwoahahahahahahahhaha !" bukannya takut yang dimarahi malah tertawa dengan kencangnya

"_Hyaaa_.. apa yang kau tertawakan !"

"_Hya_ Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya kau harus pergi ke-psikiater ! aku rasa otak mu itu mengalami sedikit ganguan ahahhahahah"

"_Mwo_ ! kau yang harusnya pergi kedokter mata bisa-bisanya tidak melihat ketampananku ini,, dan pergi juga ke psikiater karna hanya orang yang tidak waras yang tidak mengakui ketampananku ! memangnya kau siapa ha ? kau pikir kau sendiri cantik apa !"

"_Mwo_ kau tidak tahu siapa aku ha ? aku ini sangat terkenal disekolah ini tentu saja aku ini cantik bahkan sangat cantik bahkan aku terkenal karena kecantikanku bahkan aku mendapat julukan princess aegyo dari semua orang dan bahkan aku selau di puja-puja oleh banyak lelaki,, hanya orang yang yang tidak bisa bergaul yang tidak kenal denganku aku Sungmin Lee Sungmin dan aku sangat dikenal dengan 'duo Lee' disekolah ini bersama temanku hyukkie !"

"Ahahahahahah apa kau bilang kau sangat terkenal ? buktinya aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu !"

"_Hya_.. bukankah sudah ku bilang hanya orang yang tidak bisa bergaul yang tidak kenal denganku"

"Lalu kau bilang aku orang yang tidak bisa bergaul eoh ! lalu kenapa kau sendiri yang malah terlebih dahulu mengenaliku"

"_Nde?_"

"Bukahkah itu namanya aku yang sangat terkenal disini eoh ! dan lagi itu apa namanyaa 'dou Lee' itu nama macam apa itu sangat tidak elit..huh _mwo..?_ 'dou Lee' Lee Hyukjae ?" Kyuhyun tercekat dengan ucapannya sendiri, sedang sungmin mulai menyunggingkan senyuman kebanggaannya

"Hya Cho kyuhyun mendekati _yeoja_ baru eoh !" suara Donghae terdengar mendatangi dua orang yang tengah berseteru ini membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka

Tersenyum dengan lembut kearah Sungmin, sedang yang diberikan senyuman hangat malah mengeluarkan tatapan kebencian kearah Donghae

"Dia cantik dimana kau menemukannya !"ucap Donghae yang tidak diketahui apa maksud ucapannya tersebut

Sungmin rasanya ingin muntah dikatai cantik oleh Donghae,, ini baru pertama kalinya dia tidak suka dikatai cantik oleh seseorang. Entah mengapa dia merasa jijik terhadap Donghae dia benar-benar tidak suka cara Donghae memperlakukan sahabatnya itu. Sungmin segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang yang dianggapnya laknat itu.

"Hya kenapa dia pergi ?" tanya Donghae yang tidak tahu kejadian awalnya pada Kyuhyun

"Mana ku tahu ! dia itu aneh"

"Aneh bagaimana ? Bukankah dia_ yeoja chingu _mu"

"_Mwo_ ? kau bilang apa ? mana mungkin aku punya_ yeoja chingu_ yang lebih cocok disebut nenek sihir seperti itu, lagi pula aku baru bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Dan kau tahu dia sudah menampilkan kesan yang buruk untukku mana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa menjadi yeojachinguku, yeojachinguku harusnya bersikap manis bukan cerewet seperti itu" jelas Kyuhyun dengan panjang lebar seperti sangat bersemangat menjelaskan tentang yeoja itu pada sahabatnya sendiri

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu dia untukku !"

"_Mwo_ ? apa kau bilang ?"

Donghae tidak menjawab hanya menampilkan seringaian yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Kyuhyun sambil berjalan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun

"Hya..tunggu aku ! dan jelaskan apa maksud mu itu ikan amis !"

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

if u don't mind ?


	2. Chapter 2

You're Mine

Cast :

• Lee Dong Hae

• Lee Hyuk Jae

• Cho Kyuhyun

• Lee Sungmin

• And other

Haehyuk / Haemin / Kyumin

Rate : T

Genre : romance, drama

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Warning :GS, gaje, abal, aneh, tidak sesuai EYD, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sempurna, penuh kekurangan, penggambaran tokoh tidak sesuai cerita dll.

**Cinta.. satu kata yang sulit dipahami**

**Cinta mudah jika kita memahaminya**

**Cinta sulit jika kita tak mengertinya**

**Mungkin kita telah salah mengartikan cinta**

**Cinta memang buta ? tapi tak sebuta mata dikegelapan**

**Ketika aku mencintaimu**

**Aku yakin kau lah orangnya..**

Chapter_2

Pagi yang cerah seorang yeoja bangun dari tidurnya sambil menyunggingkan gummy smile terbaiknya menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk,, meresapi betapa indahnya pagi ini.

"Tuhan semoga pagi ini adalah awal yang indah untuk memulai hari, terima kasih telah memberikan aku nafas lagi hari ini agar aku bisa tetap hidup dan terus mencintainya. Dan semoga kebahagiaan menyertaiku hari ini" itulah doa-nya setiap pagi datang

Sambil terus memandangi foto seorang namja yang berada dimeja disamping ranjangnya dengan senyum penuh cinta darinya dia siap memulai harinya, diraihnya foto itu dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan manis difoto itu. Itulah kebiasaan yeoja ini setiap pagi dia selalu bersemangat walaupun kemarin atau siang nanti dia telah atau akan menangis dia tetap menyambut paginya dengan semangat.

"Lee donghae, mencintaimu dengan cara seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia kau tau itu! Aku tak pernah berharap kau membalas cintaku asalkan kau selalu ada untuk ku cintai itu sudah sangat berharga bagiku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karna telah menciptakanmu untuk bisa kucintai. Saranghae chongmal saranghae !"

Satu kecupan hangat kembali mendarat difoto itu, lalu kemudian dia meletakkan kembali foto itu ketempat asalnya.

"Lee hyukkjae sekarang bersiap-siaplah ! mandi bersihkan badan dan temui dia disekolah hari ini ! Hwaithing !" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

.

Crottt~

Crott~

Eunhyuk menyemprotkan cairan deodoran dikedua ketiaknya,, lalu kemudian mengambil seragam yang telah siap di tepian ranjangannya dan kemudian mengenakannya didepan kaca besar yang ada dikamarnya.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk mendekati meja riasnya memandang wajahnya sendiri yang polos tanpa make up itu didepan kaca dan kemudian tersenyum. Diambilnya bedak yang berada dimeja riasnya itu dan digunakannya untuk memoles wajahnya yang memang sudah mulus serta putih itu diratakannya bedak yang kini menempel diwajahnya itu secara merata juga tipis setelah itu diambilnya maskara yang juga ada dimeja riasnya tersebut mengoleskannya pada bulu matanya yang memang sudah lentik itu membuat bulu matanya semakin indah untuk dipandang dan untuk sentuhan terakhir diambilnya lip gloss dan dioleskannya pada bibir pink-nya itu mengantupnya kemudian memonyongkannaya sehinnga lip gloss yang menempel dibibirnya menyelimuti bibirnya merata membuat bibir itu semakin indah dan terlihat sexy.

Kemudian disisirnya rambutnya yang lurus, lembut nan panjang itu menambah kecantikkan yang begitu luar biasa tergambar pada wajahanya.

"Ya Tuhan kau cantik sekali hyukkie,, tapi sayang namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak bisa melihat kecantikkanmu" lirihnya penuh percaya diri dan tetap tersenyum

"Belum,,! Dia hanya belum melihatnya.." ucapnya lagi kembali semangat dan dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang

"Huh.. yeoja seperti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan bukankan aku ini cukup cantik tidak kalah dengan para aktris dan model di-tv dan majalah tubuhku juga yah lumayan sexy lah,, buktinya banyak namja yang tergila-gila karnaku tapi selama ini dalam hidupku hanya dia yang mampu menolakku. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dan tidak ada pada diriku ?" Eunhyuk mulai bermonolong sendiri atau bisa dibilang memuji-muji dirinya sendiri sambil terus memandangi pantulan dirinya dicermin

.

Eunhyuk berjalan ringan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolah sesekali dia menari-nari sambil menyanyikan beberapa lagu kesukaannya. Begitu bersemangat dia hari ini entah mengapa mood-nya sedang bagus kali ini.

"Omo~ Eotokkhe ! aku sedang tidak salah lihat bukan? itu Donghae? Omona, Eotokkhe siapa mereka?" Eunhyuk terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini berkali-kali dia mengucek matanya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Omo~ dia benar-benar Donghae." bahkan meskipun namja itu menjad arwah, Eunhyuk yakin dia bisa mengenali Donghae dimanapun.

"Tapi, siapa mereka?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Eunhyuk refleks menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pagar salah satu rumah ketikan salah satu dari kumpulan namja beringasan itu rupanya menayadari kehadirannya. Dia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelematkan Donghae tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri babak belur. Tidak lucu kan kalau hanya karena berusaha menyelamatkan Donghae demi agar membuat namja itu terkesan padanya kalau dirinya yang sudah bersusah payah bolak-balik salon demi terlihat cantik dihadapan Donghae justru malah dipenuhi lebam merah keunguan.

Tapi dia juga harus bertindak cepat, kalau dibiarkan seperti itu terus, Donghae terluka parah. Atau lebih buruk. Donghae mati sebelum dia sempat menerima cintanya.

"Andwe-yo, aku harus menyelamatkan Donghae-ku yang tampan" ucapnya sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri

"Donghae tunggu aku !" semangatnya kemudian

Dengan segenap keberanian hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ketakutan, yoeja bertubuh mungil itu melompat ketengah jalan dan kemudian mulai berteriak.

"Tolong.. tolong.. ada polisi." Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak sendiri

Gerombolan orang yang tengah memukuli Donghae tiba-tiba saja terlihat panik mendengar kata polisi,dan dengan bodohnya mereka berlarian meninggalkan Donghae yang tersungkur tidak berdaya.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk yang merasa aksinya berhasil langsung saja mendekati Donghae yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Omo~ Hae-ah gwencana !"

Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae dia hanya meringis merasakan tubuhnya yang sakit seperti remuk

'Uhukk~'

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae terbatuk dan darah segar mengalir dimulutnya

"Omonaa~" tanpa banyak pikir Eunhyuk langsung membopong tubuh Donghae dengan susah payah karna tentunya tubuh Donghae berat untuk dibopong seorang yeoja seukuran Eunhyuk

...

"Aegyo~ Hyukkie dimana dirimu ? sekarang sudah jam berapa ? mana wajah monyet mu itu ? kenapa belum muncul juga sih aishh.." Sungmin terlihat frustasi menunggui Eunhyuk sedari tadi didepan pagar sambil mendumel berbicara sendiri sesekali dia melirik jam tangan pink-nya

"Aishh ini sudah hampir masuk kenapa wajah monyet itu belum muncul juga sih, ish.." kini dia makin terlihat frustasi. Memang Sungmin selalu bersama Eunhyuk menunggui Eunhyuk yang sering terlambat masuk adalah rutinitasnya. Dia selalu bergelayut dengan Euhyuk ketika disekolah kemana-mana dengan Euhyuk mereka memang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama, walaupun tak jarang mereka juga harus berpisah a.k.a punya kegiatan sendiri-sendiri.

"Aishh..tnggl 1 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup,, dimana kau monyet !" Sungmin makin frustasi ketika kembali melirik jam tangan pink-nya

"Huaaa aku terlambatt...!"

BRUKKK~

"Awhh app..hhmp..hmmppo!"pekikkan kesakitan Sungmin tertahan setelah seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat menabraknya yang tengah berdiri tepat ditengah gerbang masuk sekolah.

Namja itu tepat terjatuh diatas tubuh Sungmin yang rubuh terlentang akibat tabrakan yang dibuat olehnya. Bibir tebalnya kini menempel tak sengaja diatas bibir plum Sungmin, keduanya tengah terdiam trerpaku untuk beberapa saat entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini. Menikmati ciuman tak sengaja itu mungkin ?

"Ekkhemm" seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik serta berbody sexy berstelan seorang guru tengah berdiri diantara namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang menabrak Sungmin dan Sungmin yang berciuman tidak sengaja dengannya barusan

"Kyaa~ Park songsaenim"

...

"Omo~ apa aku bermimpi eoh !"

'puk~puk~'

"Auw appo !" eunyuk telihat memukul pipinya sendiri

"Aegyo ini nyata,, Tuhan kau mengabulkan doa'ku hari ini pantas saja moodku sangat bagus hari ini" ucapnya dengan senyuman kebahagian

Setelah berhasil membopong Donghae yang sekarat ke-aparthemennya dengan susah payah, Eunhyuk terus saja memandangi wajah namja tersebut memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya sambil terus tersenyum tanpa melakukan apapun termasuk pertolongan pertama.

"Changkaman ? Aegyo sekarang jam berapa aku akan terlambat sekolah.. Changkaman apa aku bolos saja yahh..!"

Eunhyuk terus saja bermonolong sendiri, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan tidak jelas sampai dia lupa pada sesuatu

"Euuughh" rintih seseorang kesakitan dengan keadaan setengah sadar

"Omo~ aku lupa ! Bahkan dia belum tersentuh obat sedikit pun ! Aiishh babo-ya" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri dan segera mendekati Donghae yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang miliknya

"Geudae..aku akan bolos hari ini ! aku akan merawatmu chagi~" dia terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya barusan

"Aegyo~ bukan saatnya tertawa Hyukkie"ucapnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendorong-dorong kepalanya dengan tangannya sedikit terkepal

Dengan segera Eunhyuk mengambil kotak PT3K miliknya, mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan dari dalam kotak itu

"Eughh..ssttt.." Donghae merintih sakit saat Eunhyuk mengoleskan cairan betadin untuk mengeringkan luka yang ada dibeberapa bagian tubuh Donghae setelah membalutkan beberapa perban di pergelangan tangan Donghae yang ternyata terluka parah.

Kemudian Eunhyuk mengambil kompres es dan menempelkan kompresan itu kewajah Donghae yang lembam  
"Sstt.." lagi-lagi Donghae mengeluarkan suara rintihan tanda kesakitan

"Apakah sesakit itu" Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae yang meringis kesakitan tapi tetap menutup matanya

Tes~

Tes~

Air mata itu turun begitu saja pelupuk mata Eunhyuk ketika melihat wajah yang tengah kesakitan itu, sungguh tidak tahan dirinya melihat Donghae yang tengah kesakitan. Entah mengapa rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menyeruak dihati dan seluruh tubuhnya seakan merasakan apa yang tengah Donghae rasakan.

"Mian..mianhe.. mianhe selalu merepotkanmu selama ini !"

Eunhyuk kembali mengompres luka Donghae dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai sang empunya wajah yang tampan luar biasa itu.

...

"Kya~ park songsaenim" teriak Sungmin histeris dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan mendorong tubuh namja yang menindihnya dengan kasar sampai namja itu terjengkal kebelakang saking kuatnya Sungmin mendorong namja tersebut

"CHO KYUHYUN..LEE SUNGMIN.. INI SEKOLAH BUKAN TEMPAT BERBUAT MESUM ! KALIAN BERDUA IKUT IBU KEKANTOR" titah Park songsaenim dengan tegas sambil berjalan meninggalkan dua makhluk yang tengah shock tersebut

"Hya.. siapa yang menyuruh kalian berdua berdiam seperti orang bodoh disana,, ikuti aku !" titahnya kembali karena merasa kedua makhluk itu hanya diam di tempat sambil terus melongo

"Ye..songsaenim" kini namja itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun mulai sadar dari shock yang menimpanya dan berdiri berjalan mengikuti Park songsaenim dari belakang. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sungmin yang masih melongo dengan wajah shocknya sambil terus memegangi bibirnya

"ANDWEEEE!" tiba-tiba Sungmin mulai berteriak dengan kencangnya sambil terus memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah yang amat teramat sangat shock, kini dia tengah sadar apa yang baru dialaminya barusan. Dan untung saja teriakkan kerasnya tersebut tidak didengar oleh Park songsaenim yang telah menghilang masuk kedalam gedung sekolah yang amat teramat sangat luas tersebut. Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang sedikit merinding mendengar teriakan tersebut selagus takut melihat wajah Sungmin yang amat teramat sangat shock tersebut.

"Gwencana?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut sambil mendekati Sungmin dengan hati-hati pula

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan horor, membuat seluruh bulu-bulu kecil ditubuh Kyuhyun berdiri karnanya.

'Ini lebih mengerikan dari bertemu dengan hantu'batinya berujar

"NOE..! BERANINYA KAU..! KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU..HYA!" Sungmin berteriak histeris membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya

Bug~

Bug~

"Akh.." Sungmin meniju bagian perut Kyuhyun sehingga membuat yang kena tinju meringis sakit. Dan kemudian pergi berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesakitan sendirian.

"H..hy..hyaaa!" Kyuhyun mencoba berteriak memangil Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga sambil tangan kananya memegangi perutnya yang benar-benar sakit sekarang mengangkat tangan kirinya seolah ingin meraih Sungmin.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya yang ngeri kearah Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengatakan 'mau apa lagi ?'

"Park..Park songsaenim..meny..menyuruh kita ke..keruangan..nya !" ujarnya sambil tertatih mengingatkan Sungmin

"MWO!"

...

"Eughh..Arghh.." Donghae terlihat mulai sadar dan memegangi kepalanya yang tentunya terasa sakit seraya mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya

"Dimana aku argh.. !" donghae mencoba menegakkan kepalanya untuk mengamati sekitar, lalu kemudian menundukkannya kembali karena terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut

"Hae-ah kau sudah bangun !"suara lembut itu membuat Donghae kembali menegakkan kepalanya melihat kesumber suara itu

Donghae membelalakan matanya tak percaya siapa yang didapatinya sekarang, Eunhyuk datang menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur tersenyum hangat padanya. Orang ini orang yang dibencinya orang yang selalu merepotkannya dengan kata-kata cinta yang selalu saja membuat malu dirinya didepan umum, untuk apa sekarang dia muncul dihadapannya padahal baru saja kemarin dirinya menolak cinta yeoja ini dengan tegas. Tidak juga sebenarnya, karna Donghae sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata penolakkan hanya saja dia berkata kalau 'apakah yeoja itu tidak tahu malu' bukankah kata-kata itu juga mengartikan kalau dia telah menolakknya dan dengan bahasa tubuhnya saja semua orang tahu kalau dia menolaknya. Tapi kenapa yeoja ini tetap saja begini tetap saja bersikukuh seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin 'oh donghae come on' bukankah kau sudah sering mendapati sikapnya yang seperti ini, tapi apakah tidak ada rasa sakit serta benci muncul dari dalam dirinya terhadap Donghae kenapa dia begitu kuat. Donghae benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan yeoja yang dianggapnya bermuka tembok dihadapannya ini, Kenapa bisa ada yeoja seperti dia ? Apa hatinya terbuat dari besi ? Apa dia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana rasa sakit itu ? Kalau menyakitinya saja tidak membuatnya bergeming lalu dia harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menjauhkan yeoja itu dari hidupnya.

"Hae-ah gwencana!" suara itu membuat Donghae sadar akan lamunannya dan terkejutnya dia saat mendapati yeoja itu kini berada didekatnya bahkan sangat dekat wajahnya yang memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan cemas, hampir saja menyentuh wajah Donghae saking dekatnya, ada kesan lucu yang menggelitik dihati Donghae ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi cemasnya tersebut.

Deg~

Seketika detak jantung Donghae memompa dengan kencangnya wajahnya terasa memanas seketika, sekelibat pikiran berkecamuk dikepalanya nafasnya memburu detak jantungnya semakin cepat berbunyi tak karuan.

Kenapa ? kenapa dengannya ? kenapa seketika dia merasa tubuhnya meleleh ?

'Tuhan kenapa wajahnya begitu cantik dengan jarak yang sedekat ini' batin Donghae mulai terpenuhi pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkecamuk dikepalanya

"Hae-ah.." lagi-lagi suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya untuk yang kedua kalinya segera dibuangnya pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya tersebut lalu kemudian membuang muka yang hampir memerah itu kearah lain

"Gwencana-yo" Eunhyuk meraih pipi Donghae yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya tersebut

Donghae yang merasakan tangan mulus nan lembut itu menyentuh pipinya,segera menepis tangan itu seakan tidak ingin dirinya disentuh oleh yeoja itu

"Menjauh dariku!" ucapnya ketus dengan nada yang menandakan adanya kemarahan

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan perlakuan Donghae barusan matanya mulai untuk bekaca-kaca sesak kembali menyeruak didalam dadanya rasa sakit itu kini muncul lagi, sesaat dibuangnya jauh-jauh semua rasa itu dan kembali tersenyum lalu kemudian mengambil mangkuk bubur diatas nampan yang telah diletakkannya sedari tadi diatas meja didekat ranjang tempat Donghae berbaring

"Hae-ah ayo makan aku sud.."

"Tidak perlu..aku harus pulang" belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya Donghae sudah memotong kalimat itu

"Ayolah Hae..kau tadi berdarah tenaga mu pasti terukuras akibat kejadian tadi jadi makanlah barang sedikit" ucapnya lembut pada sosok yang sangat dia cintai itu

Kejadian tadi ? iya kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dilihatnya keadaan seluruh badannya penuh luka dirabanya wajahnya penuh luka lembam, bagaimana dirinya bisa lupa walaupun sesaat atas kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya hanya karna pikirannya melayang sepenuhnya tertuju kepada yeoja dihadapannya yang siap menyuapkan sesendok bubur padanya.

Ditepisnya tangan lembut yang hendak memasukkan sesendok bubur pada mulutnya itu dengan keras membuat sendok berisi bubur itu terpelanting kelantai. Membuat hati Eunhyuk semakin tertohok dibuatnya hingga mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujarnya lalu kemudian mendorong Eunhyuk ringan agar menyingkir

"Arghh..!" saat dia mencoba berdiri kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut

"Hae-ah gwencana" Eunhyuk mulai kembali khawatir melihat donghae yang memegangi kepalanya kesakitan, rasa sakit hatinya mendapat perlakuan Donghae barusan sirna sudah dikalahkan oleh rasa khawatirnya

Dibantunya Donghae yang hampir rubuh berpeganagan pada dirinya namun naas-nya sekali lagi

"Lepaskan..arghh..hh..!" Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk sampai terjengkal sedang dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sebercak rasa bersalah juga menghampiri kepalanya melihat Eunhyuk yang meringis. Segera ditepisnya rasa bersalah itu lalu kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tertatih menahan sakit.

"Hae-ah kau harus istirahat dulu, luka mu belum sembuh!" Eunhyuk kembali bangkit untuk mengejar Donghae dan menghampirinya, menolong Donghae yang terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"Andwe.. jangan sentuh aku..!" tolaknya saat Eunhyuk ingin membantunya lagi

"Tapi hae-ah..."

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ingin diucapkan Eunhyuk Donghae terus berjalan berlalu keluar dari aparhtemen Eunhyuk sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Eunhyuk menatapnya miris dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

...

"MWO! ANDWEE..!" teriak Sungmin histeris

"Hya.. Lee Sungmin jangan berteriak..!" teriak Park songsaenim pada Sungmin yang terlihat seperti kelinci yang frustasi

"Park songsaenim, ini tidak adil kenapa menghukumku membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah bersama namja pembawa sial ini, apa salahku Park songsaenim..!" protes Sungmin dengan nada memelas sambil melirik Kyuhyun saat dia mengatakan 'namja pembawa sial'

"Hya..siapa yang kau sebut namja pembawa sial..!" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai menyela karna merasa ada yang menyinggung dirinya

"DIAM!" teriak Sungmin dan Park songsaenim secara bersamaan yang membuat nyali seorang Cho Kyuhyun menciut

"Setelah melakukan perbuatan mesum dihalaman sekolah tadi kau masih bertanya apa salahmu ha ?"

"Mwo.. songsaenim dia yang menciumku duluan..!" bela sungmin

"Tapi tadi kamu mau-mau saja dicium olehnya..!" timpal Park songsaenim lagi

"Tapi Park songsae...!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian kau dan Cho Kyuhyun tetap harus dihukum dengan tuduhan telah berbuat mesum dihalaman sekolah." belum sempat Sungmin meneruskan protesnya Park songsaenim sudah menyela ucapannya, sedang tuan Cho hanya menutup telinganya mendengar perdebatan antara guru dan muridnya ini

"Ta-!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin keluar ruangan Park songsaenim ketika dia tahu Sungmin akan mengelurkan aksi protesnya lagi, sungguh dia tidak ingin menyakiti telinganya lagi dengan mendengar celotehan yeoja yang menututnya cerwet ini

"Park songsaenim kami akan segera melaksanakan hukuman kami..!" ucap Kyuhyun enteng sebelum dia keluar ruangan sambil menarik tangan Sungmin

.

"Lepaskan aku !" gertak Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan segera melepaskan tangan Sungmin

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'kami akan segera melaksanakan hukuman' ? aku tidak mau kau saja lakukan hukumanmu sendiri !" omel Sungmin kemudian

"Huh memengnya kau pikir sampai kapan kau mau berdebat dengan park songsaenim sampai dunia ini berakhir pun kau tidak akan memenangkannya. Dia itu keras kepala !" lawan Kyuhyun

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus mendapat hukuman bersamamu ini namanya musibah..!"

"Apa kau bilang ? mendapat hukuman dengan ku adalah musibah ? hey nona nenek sihir harusnya kau senang karena dapat bersama-sama menjalankan hukuman bersaman namja tertampan sedunia seperti aku ini dan kau harusnya menyebut ini sebagai anugrah yang paling terindah dalam hidupmu. Kau tahu banyak yeoja diseluruh dunia ini yang menginginkan aku bisa bersama dengan mereka walaupun hanya menjalankan sebuah hukuman!" kembali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepercayaan diri tingkat dewanya.

Sungmin hanya memasang wajah manyun menandakan betapa bosannya dia mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai berceloteh ria sekaligus terus membanggakan dirinya yang tidak patut untuk dibanggakan menurut Sungmin

"Ternyata kau belum membeli cermin eoh !" jawab Sungmin singkat membuat Kyuhyun termenung beberapa detik mengartikn ucapan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin memandang horor menyunggingkan bibir kiri atasnya aneh melihat Kyuhyun cengo memasang wajah babo-nya dan kemudian berjalan berlalu meniggalkan Kyuhyun

"Hyaa.. mau kemana kau ?" teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar akan renungannya dan melihat Sungmin berjalan menjauh sudah tak ada dihadapannya lagi

Dengan langkah panjangnya Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin, dan dengan mudahnya dia menghampiri Sungmin yang memang memiliki langkah pendek

"Nenek sihir mau kemana kau ?" sergah kyuhyun

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab dan membelokkan dirinya ke suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan toilet

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba refleks tersenyum tipis sendiri, entah mengapa sang empunya diri juga tak memahaminya. Dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengikuti Sungmin masuk kedalam toilet

"Ini!" Sungmin menyodorkan sebuah pel didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam toilet

Kyuhyun hanya bengong menatap Sungmin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sok imut ke arah Sungmin

"Berhenti melakukan itu ! kau menjijikkan, cepat bersihkan seluruh toilet ini !" perintah Sungmin kejam membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri

'Kau benar-benar bagaikan nenek sihir' batin Kyuhyun

"Dimana pel mu, kenapa hanya ada satu ? kau juga harus membantuku..!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah serta bingung karna hanya ada satu pel ditoilet itu

"Shiroe.. kau yang menyetujui hukuman ini, akau tidak mau" elak Sungmin dengan nada cuek

"Mana boleh begitu, lagi pula yang dihukumkan kita berdua kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya ?"

"Kita ? kita kau bilang ? kau yang menyetujui hukuman ini, jadi kau sendiri yang harus melakukannya !"

"Mana boleh begitu" Kyuhyun mulai emosi

"Tentu saja boleh !" jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada cueknya

"Ishh kau..." sesuatu bergetar dikantong celana Kyuhyun ketika dia ingin membalas ucapan Sungmin

"Ne, yeoboseo Hae-ah"

"..."

"Mwo!"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan kesana" Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar toilet meninggalkan Sungmin yang tentunya kesal ditinggal begitu saja bersama hukuman yang sama sekali belum Kyuhyun kerjakan

"Hyaa.. mau kemana kau.." teriak Sungmin tetapi tak didengar oleh Kyuhyun

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W

if u don't mind ?

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Lee Eun In | Lee Eun Jae | amandhharu0522 | kyukyu | dwiihae |**

**Anggisujuelf | choco momo | ayachi casey**

**Terima kasih banyak karna telah memberikan review serta mendukungku chongmal gomawo ^^**

**Big Thanks buatnya choco momo karna telah memberi arahan untukku :D**

**Aku mencintaimu :* :* #plakkk**


End file.
